


The world seemed to burn

by Jewelsqueen13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don’t ask what this is, M/M, Yandere?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: I don’t know why I made this piece of garbage





	The world seemed to burn

“Hey Mikasa! I just got-“ 

“What have you been doing with Captain Levi?” Eren’s face paled, he couldn’t see M<ikasas face, but guessed she knew. She knew, and now it could never be the same. 

“Levi? What did you find?” Mikasa s turned, her scarf thrown to the ground. Her porecelain face was obscured by tears. 

“I found those letters. You can’t even read!” She grabbed Eren by his shirt. “Why? Why do you love him? He’s done nothing for you? I risked my life for you! I gave you everything!” 

Eren choked. “Mikasa, I can’t breathe.” He pretended to be helpless as Mikasa let him go. Sh never would have guessed how easily Eren slapped her. “I never asked you to do anything! Levi helps me, he gets me! You just follow me, never bothering to ask about my feelings! He does! And he always will!” Towering over Mikasa, who was on the ground, Eren felt powerful. “He loves me! And I love him! You can’t tell me thats wrong, and now you’re judging me like everybody else!” Eren ran away before Mikasa could say anything, but it was done. She knew he was never coming back. 

 

“If Eren can’t be mine, he’ll be no ones. Never doubt the Ackerman power.” She had managed to sneak into the night, and with one swift swipe killed Levi. It was over, all over, and Eren would hate her forever. She couldn’t live with that, and it was all over. For everyone. 


End file.
